clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Guiding Light
Guiding Light is the most publicly known and active of all the guilds found in Tier. Holding mass events and protests, Guiding Light is a guild that wants to be seen and heard by the masses to make sure they know what they stand for, the purification of Tier and the Human race. Beliefs Guiding Light stands for one main objective: to bring Tier and mankind back to a simpler time, one without the curse of machines being forced upon people. One free of scientist making them some twisted version of humans by melding human flesh with cold metal for their own gains. Guiding Light plans to attain this goal by any means necessary, be it gentle protests, or the more extreme reverse robotic surgeries. The members of Guiding Light are well respected members of the society, as well as some of the scum of the earth. All of the members, besides the Lord Chancellor, prefer to keep a lower profile. They are told not to go around telling every person they meet that they are members, but if asked they are not to deny it. All in all they are proud of their beliefs, and will stage rallies, but don't have their membership tattoo across their forehead. All except for the Searchers that is, they have a branding on the inside of their left wrist to denote their job and rank in the guild. Other than those members the rest are happy law abiding citizens, looking to "fix" Tier. Operations Guiding Light makes it their mission to bring sanity and purity to all of Tier in the form of Gods wish. They show the true light of God throughout the darkness that now shrouds Tier and its citizens. Making sure to impress the severity of the path Tier is now on and how it could destroy any future that any of them wish to have, by destroying the human race. Being such a public group they have many financial backers, from wealthy businesses to even government officials, though most if not all prefer to remain anonymous. Though with this money the most prevalent venture Guiding Light has undertaken is hospitals to help aid people and give them proper care without the need for implanting machines into their body. They can offer other alternatives to this unholy union of flesh and gears. As well as opening Learning Centers to educate the masses about the dangers of going against God‚Äôs plan for mankind. Guiding Light also stages rallies against companies and ‚Äúshops‚Äù that offer the option of metal/flesh fusion. Yes some of these have turned ugly, with burning, destruction, and even death, but all if it is in the name of preservation and God‚Äôs will so it is just, in their eyes. One of the secret operations run by Guiding Light would be the Reverse Robotic Clinics. These are not true clinics in the sense of the word, for they are not to help people. Instead they are more like killing facilities where people who have machine parts in them are brought to, by force, and have the parts removed and destroyed. In most cases the victims of this gruesome surgery do not live, and their dismembered carcasses are left in public locations for others to view. In very rare occasions though a person has lived through the procedure, but when found they seem to have no memory of the events other than a bright white room and excruciating pain. Authorities believe these to be scavengers who steal the parts to resell, and the incidents have yet to be linked in any way back to Guiding Light. Organization 'Lord Chancellor ' Guiding Light is ruled by one man and one man alone, The Chancellor. He is a very public figure, making sure all know him and see him. He feels it gives a face to their cause and does not fear any retaliation on his own life, since he is one of the High Priests of Thorndon Abby. He alone first saw the disease of machines on the people of Tier, and it was he that started Guiding Light to show the true evil that lies in defiling your flesh with technology. To the public he seems a kind and caring man, but behind closed doors he is not above ripping wires and gears out of a man's chest with a smile on his face - all in the pursuit of cleansing Tier, of course. THE LORD CHANCELLOR 'Cornelius Benicio Zachariaa 'Bishops of Light ' There are two figures who stand under the Lord Chancellor for the hierarchy of Guiding Light. These two individuals are known by the populace as well, though they prefer to obscure their faces and identities with masks, feeling it best to not have too many public figures. It is there job to support and help the Lord Chancellor, though they do not do so in the same capacity. One plays a more advisor or clerical role to the Lord Chancellor, while the other is more hands on and disciplinary. They are like the Right and Left hand of God, if you will, one light and one dark. Either way it is there job to make sure things run smoothly for the Lord Chancellor so that he can continue his quest of decontaminating Tier. They were each selected for their positions by the Lord Chancellor himself, and will remain there until they have outlived their usefulness or die for the greater good. '''THE RIGHT HAND 'open '''THE LEFT HAND Zev Ben-Zachai 'Parsons ' Parsons are the general ranking of the members of Guiding Light, all of the supporters, be them of high or low status, fall into this grouping. Their role in Guiding Light is varied, be it silent support, helping to organize rallies, hand out pamphlet, protest clinics or all of the above. They are the blood that feeds the heart and soul of Guiding Light. They are the mass voice which shouts to all of Tier that there must be something done about the way life seems to be progressing. Parsons make it possible to act on the word of the Lord Chancellor and bring his and their visions to life. In essence without them there would be no real Guiding Light, there would be no future for Tier. 'Guardians of Light ' These are the men, and women, of Guiding Light whose job it is to protect the Lord Chancellor and the Bishops of Light. They are skilled fighters, in many forms, and are all willing to lay down their life if need be for the better of Guiding Light. They are at time mindless and precise, protecting the integrity of all that Guiding Light stands for. Robotic in some ways, but never use that word around them if you wish to walk away without injury, they take that as the highest insult. 'Searchers' Every organization or group has to have its bad seeds, or at least that's out the outside world would see them. In truth the Searchers are a very important rank in the Guiding Light, though they are a hidden and never spoken upon rank. Their job is to find the degenerates who would have their bodies mutilated with pieces of metal and bring them to the guild's clinic. It is there that these people are‚ disassembled and left in a public place, as if to warn others of the follies of going again how God intended humans to look. Searchers are branded on the inside of their left wrist so as to properly identify them. The branding is a number ranking with a circle around it, and this rank reports directly to the Bishops of Light. Searchers are not necessarily the lower class people, just those who are so disgusted with the way Tier is at the moment, that they must act to save the future of mankind. Initiation Any person who sees the darkness in making humans into some sort of mechanical abomination are welcome to join Guiding Light. All they must do is show up to a meeting and pay the membership fee. Don't worry if it seems too high a price to pay all at once, the Guiding Light has payment plans, and all the money goes to helping Tier and the mission of Guiding Light. If someone wishes to be a Searcher though, and they would only know of it if they were lucky, they must pass a physical exam, a mental exam, a meeting with the Bishops of Light, and have the ultimate desire to act on the urges that God has instilled in them to correct mankind's mistakes. If for some reason the person fails the exams or if they are found to be not as dedicated as they say they are, they are simply eliminated in order to protect the secretive nature of the Searchers. If passed through they will be branded with their ranking number and told to never speak of their help to the Guiding Light.